


A Morning Shift of Perceptions

by grey2510



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Requests (SPN) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Pie Trope Subversion, vague season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Just another Saturday morning at the diner, and waitress Kerry can't help but eavesdrop on the family in booth five -- an angry teen, divorcees, a stepparent... And just what kind of diet is that dark-haired guy on, anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helianthus21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthus21/gifts).



> Helianthus21 gave me this prompt:  
> Hey, for the prompt thing: 9 and destiel, and maybe Cas' first meeting with Jody..?
> 
> So my words to choose from were:  
> cup, danger, blue, fragile, ~~reach, high~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [ThayerKerbasy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/works) for giving this the ol' once over for me. :)

By the time Kerry comes out of the supply room with a new ketchup bottle for the back corner booth, whatever drama that had sent a teenage hurricane of blond hair out to the parking lot has already transpired, and a tall man in plaid is telling the woman and the other man standing beside their booth that he’ll deal with it. Kerry gives the remaining two a moment to get settled, taking the opportunity to not only swap out that ketchup bottle, but also give that back table a quick wipe-down.

“Oh God, teenagers,” the no-nonsense-looking woman is saying to the dark-haired man who has hesitantly taken a seat across from her. From the corner of her eye, Kerry sees the woman give an exasperated sigh. "I almost miss the days Alex was smoking pot under the bleachers.”

“I can imagine that was difficult,” the man says, seeming to be picking his words carefully, and Kerry’s surprised at just how low and gravely his voice is. “I...I just want to say thank you, Jody, for every—"

“Don’t mention it. It’s what you do,” the woman says, but even from a booth away, Kerry can tell there’s a lot more to that story.

Sensing a (somewhat uncomfortable) lull in the conversation and not having anything else to distract her, Kerry approaches them, does the usual greeting, then takes their orders. The woman—Jody, apparently—orders two eggs over easy, bacon, and rye toast.

“And a cup of coffee,” she finishes, closing the laminated menu. “Anything for you, Castiel?”

The man looks uncomfortable at the question, and he glances quickly out the window. Kerry follows his gaze to where the teen girl and the man in plaid are having some sort of heated discussion. Neither looks too happy.

“Just coffee,” the man—Castisomething (Kerry’s usually pretty good with names, but then again, half the fellas who roll into this place are named Bob or Mike or Jim)—says at last, turning startling blue eyes on her. “I’ll, uh, wait until they return.”

Jody snorts. “I ain’t waiting. Been up way too long already for a Saturday morning without food.”

Kerry grins as she takes the menu. “Woman after my own heart. No judgments here.” Jody chuckles. “I’ll be right out with your coffees.”

“Great, thanks.”

She’s walking back to the counter when she hears Jody ask, in almost a whisper, “So, do you really not eat?”

“I can, but—"

Kerry misses the response as she moves towards the kitchen to put their order in, handing the ticket to Henry, who clips it up. Absently, she wonders what new fad diet this guy is probably on. Lord, if she hears one more person say they’re trying to avoid carbs or fats while poring over a _diner_ menu…

Taking the glass pot and two thick mugs from the counter by the coffee machines, she returns to their table, eyeing the new family that just came in with a toddler and a boy of about five. As soon as she’s done here, she’ll go get their orders, even if they’re technically sitting at one of Jill’s tables, if only because Jill’s a terror when it comes to kids and these two are just _adorable_ as far as Kerry’s concerned—those dimples, and the curls! Jill can take Mr. and Mrs. Haverhill when they come in at 11:30 on the dot.

Jody and Casstisomething give her pleasant smiles of acknowledgement as she pours out their coffee. Casseewhositwhatsit (ok, she’s just going to call him ‘Cas’) looks out the window.

“Should I…?” he asks.

Jody shakes her head. “Nah, I think Dean’s got it. He can pull the dad-card pretty well.” She stops abruptly, and Kerry finishes up her mug and silently moves on to Cas’. “Sorry, Castiel. I mean, if you—"

“Dean has been there for her more than I have,” Cas says heavily.

Kerry moves away, without a word, not wanting to disturb the fragile atmosphere at the booth. Though, they both do murmur absent thanks in her direction. She’s not offended: she’s seen that situation enough. Heck, she’s _been_ in that situation enough, except that Joe never wanted to meet up and try for a civil breakfast, and he certainly never seemed to regret that he didn’t know their kids well, and she sure as shit would never apologize to him for the fact that their children think of David as their real father. At least David’s been there—every soccer game, ballet recital, birthday party, graduation…

She sighs as she returns the coffee pot, mentally chiding herself for letting some strangers’ drama get her all worked up. No sense spinning your wheels on something that can’t be fixed, especially not when, in the long run, things are just fine.

By the time she gets orders in for the other family and coos over the children and deflects Jill (who gratefully takes their favorite seniors over dealing with the kids), Jody’s meal is ready.

“I thought Sam would be here. Not that I’m not glad to actually see you,” Jody is saying over the lip of her coffee mug.

“He’s working. With their mother.” Once again, every word seems picked with care.

“How’s that going?” Jody looks up at Kerry as she puts the plate down on the paper mat. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Need anything else?”

“I think we’re good,” Jody smiles.

“It’s complicated,” Cas says to Jody.

Jody shakes her head and picks up her silverware. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

Kerry makes the rounds to her other tables, refilling drinks here, getting a check there, and soon enough the girl and the other man (Dean, Kerry believes is the name) have apparently resolved whatever issue they were having and are walking back into the diner. In the entrance way, out of sight from the booth where the rest of their party sits, Dean takes the girl into a quick, gruff, one-armed hug, pressing his lips lightly to the top of her head. She rolls her eyes and pretends to be annoyed, but there’s a faint smile behind the scowl.

They resume their tough posturing—and Kerry smiles to herself at the ridiculousness of it all, but again, it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before—as they enter the diner and make their way to the booth, the girl sliding in next to Jody, and Dean sliding in next to Cas. Not the arrangement Kerry was expecting, especially considering how cramped the men seem to be on their side. But, Dean gives Cas a shit-eating grin as he knocks shoulders with the other man and Cas seems almost fondly annoyed at the intrusion into his personal space.

“What can I get for you?” she asks, pen poised on her pad.

“Hi, Kerry,” Dean looks up at her with an all-too charming smile. She returns it with an amused _good luck, buddy, I’ve seen ‘em all_ one of her own, which he takes in stride, never missing a beat. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, cup of coffee, oh, and, uh, how’s your pie selection?” She’s about to answer that they have apple or blueberry, but he continues, grinning and motioning to the girl, “because I think Claire here’s looking for something of the humble variety.”

Claire just glares at him.

Kerry laughs and looks to Dean. “Careful—my Jenna would give that look to my husband all the time when she was about her age. You’re in danger now.”

At this, a wicked grin spreads on the girl’s face as Dean sputters, “I’m not—"

“Yeah, my _old man_ better watch out,” Claire smirks. “And I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger, too, please. No onions. They’re gross.”

Dean puts a hand over his heart, insulted. “How dare you.”

From the corner of the booth, Cas watches their interaction as though it were a scientific study. Jody just raises a brow and fixes them both with a look. “Alright, enough you two.”

“How about you, hon? You change your mind?” Kerry asks Cas.

“No, thank you,” Cas says, looking to Dean for...approval? Odd.

Dean shakes his head with an amused sigh. “You should just order fries for yourself. You’re just going to steal mine anyway.”

“I don’t want a whole order. Some of yours will suffice.”

 _So much for that diet_ , Kerry thinks, again wondering at how strange this whole family dynamic is—she can’t quite piece it together. “Alright, well, give me a holler if you decide you want something.”

Clearly, Jody’s admonishment that the bickering should end didn’t sink in, because as soon as Kerry turns away, Dean complains, “How come I gotta be the old man? C’mon, Cas is like a bagillion years old.”

“That’s inaccurate, Dean.”

“Close enough.”

“Ok, I changed my mind. Onions aren’t gross. You two are gross.”

Kerry glances back, even though she knows she shouldn’t keep eavesdropping, and finally the whole situation makes sense, who’s partnered up with whom. She mentally kicks herself for not seeing it earlier. It’s 2017, after all. She laughs under her breath, considering her earlier analogy with her own family, now thinking of it being Joe and David together… They would _kill_ each other!

“You’re...gross.”

“That’s the best you got, _old_ man?”

“Do _not_ make me use my sheriff voice on you.”

“Sorry, Jody,” two chagrined voices chorus.

Smiling, Kerry goes to put those orders in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BEHOLD PART TWO IN ALL ITS GLORY](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/post/159069059204/grey-pretends-to-art). Thanks to arvit for the idea. :)
> 
> UPDATE: It's now posted as Chapter 2. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 that was mentioned in the notes for the last chapter. Here it is, in all its glory, with mostly accurate transcriptions. (You’ll get the gist of it.)

 

  


(title card)

 

  


~ several weeks later ~

_Claire (with an angsty teen eyeroll): I totally bailed. Uncle Sam’s filling in for me._

 

 

  


_Background: DINER_

_Kerry (with a nametag that says “K”): Wait – so how do you know them?_

_Crowley (in an Armani suit): Well, love, glad you asked…_

 

  


 

_Sam (with luscious locks): Crowley, go away._

_Dean (with a scowl): Cas, personal space?_

_Cas (with either S4 hair or just had sex ~~with Dean~~  hair…You decide.): No._

_Jody (with sheriff badge): what even is my life…_

 

  


_Crowley: The good sheriff – charming date, but it didn’t go anywhere._

_Kerry: Uh…_

_Jody (off screen): You tried to kill me, asshole._

 

  


_Crowley: Moose – well, I’ve been in him, but it’s not as sexy as it sounds._

_Kerry: Can I take back my question?_

_Sam (off screen): I can kill him, right?_

 

  


_Crowley: Feathers, here – I’m the Jay Z to his Beyoncé. We’re besties, too._

_Cas (off screen): I prefer Solange now, actually._

_Dean (off screen): Cas… no…_

_(Kerry’s arm is probably getting tired from holding that tray….)_

 

  


_Crowley: And Squirrel – oh where do I begin? Maybe the summer we discovered how good we are with billiard sticks and balls? The triplets?_

_Dean (off screen): Sam, you can’t kill him. He’s mine._

_Cas (off screen): Dean, let me._

_Sam (off screen): I called dibs!_

_Jody (off screen): I am so glad Claire isn’t here…_

_(Super Kerry is totally powering through holding that tray. Go Kerry!)_

 

  


(whoops…her nametag disappeared…THE WHOLE THING IS RUINED.)

_Crowley: Does that help?_

_Kerry: Um. Anyone want to hear the specials today?_

_Crowley: Most definitely. Do you have scones?_

 

  


**THE END.**

I regret nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
